


机器之心

by Graphite_c



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/pseuds/Graphite_c
Summary: APH，普洪，科幻向。疯狂OOC预警。脑洞来自烛香太太 （loft地址可走 http://christglim.lofter.com/）感谢烛香太太的授权ww 脑洞是她的，OOC是我的！





	机器之心

1

> 尽管面临着巨大的争议，军方仍旧开启了类人机器人训练研究项目。据称，该项目将主要在士兵的一对一实战演练中使用类人机器人，但并未公布具体实施方案与机器人投入数量。军方宣称，该项目意在减少士兵一对一训练导致的伤病，因为类人机器人与未经训练的普通士兵相比，能够更好地预设动作并控制伤害程度。但该计划引起了人工智能伦理委员会的强烈反对，认为这是对2038年签订的《国际类人机器人与人工智能伦理白皮书》中“不得利用类人机器人（具有类人智能与类人外表的机器人）通过实体接触对士兵造成直接伤害”的条约。
> 
> **2044年9月1日，《每日新闻》军事版**

“2045年9月2日上午8点45分，士兵编号000801，训练开始。”

伊丽莎白·海德薇莉戴上她的AR*眼镜。她从眼镜中读出了下一个对手的资料：

基尔伯特·贝什米特，上士，近一年胜率90.34%，近三个月胜率92.66%，近一个月胜率94.21%。近一个月对战次数0次。

她叹了口气，又是基尔伯特。然后她甩了甩头，马尾辫在脑后晃了晃。眼镜上出现了三行字：“人质夺回训练，胜利条件：三十分钟内找到人质所在地并将人质活着带回起点，失败条件：人质或是自身受到致命伤害。”然后她听见耳机内倒数了三秒钟，眼镜上又出现了“训练开始”四个字。

她驾轻就熟地从起点出发。起点处是灌木丛，不远处就是敌方的基地。基尔伯特应该作为人质守卫在等着她。她在灌木丛中爬行，溜到了基地边上。她看了眼眼镜左上角的时间：已经过了五分钟。她趴在草丛里，观察了一会儿虚拟守卫们的行动，很快就抓住了一个巡逻的空隙，从草丛里跳出来，躲在了一堆木箱子的后面。她看了一眼箱子上的标志，上面写的是易燃品。

她从箱子后探出头来，观察基地里的帐篷。此时唯有一个帐篷门口有一个虚拟守卫站着。后面就是要硬闯了。她深吸了一口气，然后半俯着从箱子后借着守卫的视线盲区悄悄靠近帐篷。她的步子很轻，守卫根本没来得及发现她，她就从守卫身后捂住了他的嘴，然后从小腿套上抽出一支麻醉剂，一下扎到他的脖子上。守卫悄无声息地倒在了泥土地上。她听见帐篷里似乎有些响动：该死的基尔伯特耳朵怎么这么灵！她立刻弯下腰，和一颗穿过帐篷的子弹擦肩而过。

她立刻从口袋里掏出了一个便携式呼吸过滤器，又从另一个口袋里掏出一个催泪瓦斯，从帐篷的缝里扔了进去。她听见里面传来了咳嗽声，立刻钻进了帐篷里，但发现人质一个人孤零零地坐在墙角。她立刻扭头，一个回旋踢踢掉了基尔伯特手上的枪。

“又得肉搏了啊？”基尔伯特说。

伊丽莎白几乎是一瞬间就冲到了基尔伯特的面前，逼得他后退了两步。他抬左肘防住了伊丽莎白的拳的同时右手抓住了她的手腕，企图锁住她的动作。但伊丽莎白更快，她顺着基尔伯特的力道一转，反而贴到了基尔伯特的身上。然后一把小刀架在了基尔伯特的喉咙上：“这次我赢了。”

“这可不一定，”她感到枪口抵在了她的腰间，“你没防住我的左手。你输了。”

眼镜上出现了“训练结束，胜利者：基尔伯特·贝什米特”几个字。伊丽莎白把小刀往地上一扔，然后摘下了眼镜。眼中的模拟场景消失了，取而代之的是近乎纯白的模拟训练场。基尔伯特还戴着眼镜，笑得得意。然后他摘下眼镜，伊丽莎白看着他的红瞳，感觉一瞬间有些难过。

“哈，输给本大爷很正常。你贴上来的时候应该使上过肩摔，这样我就来不及掏枪了，”基尔伯特开始自顾自地给她分析，“说起来，你进来的时间和动作也变慢了。你这一个月也没来训练过，懈怠了吧——”但她根本听不进去，直到基尔伯特自己哇啦哇啦说了一通，意识到伊丽莎白没和平时一样反驳他。

“怎么了，输给本大爷也没有这么难过吧？”

“我要走了，基尔伯特，”伊丽莎白说。

“……你什么意思？”基尔伯特没反应过来。

“我没使上过肩摔不是因为我不知道那是最好的，而是我没办法使上了，”伊丽莎白说，“我这三个月没来是因为我受伤了，在医疗室躺了三个月。”

“但你是最强的啊！”基尔伯特看起来有些惊慌：“怎么回事？能治好吧？”

伊丽莎白摇了摇头，“他们要强制让我退役了。我今天只是偷偷从医疗室溜过来找你而已，毕竟出任务之前说好回来还得再跟你打一架的，不能食言。”

“别傻了，下次再来。”

“你是白痴吗，基地哪是想来就来的？”伊丽莎白噗嗤笑了，“得了，我得趁医生没发现赶紧溜回去。”

伊丽莎白小跑回了病房，正好在病房门口撞上了来查房的医生。弗朗索瓦丝用奇怪地眼神看了她一眼：“你跑到哪里去了？”

“我去洗手间了。”

“是去训练场了吧，”弗朗索瓦丝说，“舍不得基尔伯特？我看他也挺喜欢你的，总是约你训练。你干脆直接和他坦白算了。”

“我只是不想在服役的时候谈恋爱，太麻烦了。”

“那你现在退役了，”弗朗索瓦丝边说边简单检查了一下伊丽莎白的心跳、血压和体温，然后在平板上刷刷写了起来，“干嘛不试一下？”她还没来得及接着说出下一句话，就听见有人在敲病房的门。弗朗索瓦丝走过去打开门，发现门口站的是基尔伯特。漂亮的医生这下更是乐了：“她刚检查完，你可以看她了，”然后大步地走出房门，伊丽莎白似乎还听见她终于忍不住大笑了。她和站在门口的基尔伯特两个人干瞪眼瞪了一会儿，终于说：“你……这是打算干什么？”

“伊丽莎白·海德薇莉，上士，入伍时间2043年9月1日，战斗实力排名第一，初次战斗2044年9月2日上午8点24分，战斗次数342次，我方胜率45.22%。考虑到你出任务的时间，平均下来，我们一天至少得训练五次。”然后基尔伯特从背后拿出一束小野花，看起来似乎是在基地里的绿化地里随便采的。

“你告诉我这些是什么鬼！还有你手上的是什么！”

“你不在的话我会很无聊啊，探病的话得带点礼物吧！”基尔伯特抓了抓他银白色的头发，“基地里又没有什么东西可以当礼物，我也不知道该给你送什么，女人都喜欢花的吧。”

“打架的时候你可没把我当女人看，”伊丽莎白嫌弃地接过那束橙色的小野花，“还叫我给你一个过肩摔。”

“总之，”基尔伯特似乎想快速带过这个话题，“你还是赶紧好起来我们再来打一架吧，我得真真正正地让你看见我越来越强了。”

*AR：Augment reality，增强现实。

2

> “我们要谨慎对待类人机器人和士兵的人机交互关系。在其他类人机器人的主要应用领域内，比如医疗、家政，我们可以设定其交互目标为提高人类的舒适度。然而在军队人际关系中，其交互目标不仅是提高士兵的技术能力或是保护他们的生命，而是多目标博弈下的一个最优结果。我很难相信，现在就把这个问题交给人工智能独自解决是明智的。”
> 
> **2044年9月14日，《军事焦点》，国家新闻台**

伊丽莎白本来以为基尔伯特是在开玩笑，退役的人哪有总是回基地的道理。她搬着一个小纸箱，带着为数不多的私人物品回到了父母家中。吃过晚饭之后她回到了自己的房间：房间和她入伍前一模一样。她一瞬间感到空落落的，仿佛入伍的两年只是一场梦。正当她开始有些发怔时，她口袋里的手机响了。她掏出手机，发现是基尔伯特：“明天还来训练吗？”

“我已经回家了。”

“你放假怎么也不和我说一声。”

“我不是放假，我是退役了。”

“反正你什么时候有空的时候再来找我啊。”

大概这是基尔伯特奇怪的哄人高兴的方式。伊丽莎白有些高兴起来，那两年不是梦。然后她开始收拾纸箱里的东西，先是把几件衣服塞进衣柜，把杯子放在了桌上，最后从纸箱里拿出了自己的入伍证明、感谢信、勋章和几张朋友打印出来送给她的照片。她想了想，拉开一个抽屉，把其他东西都塞了进去，只把照片贴在了房间门背后。

第二天她去退伍军人办公室报道，把所有感兴趣的工作申请表都领回了家。在她仔细挑选的时候，又收到了基尔伯特的短信：“你明天真的不来吗？”

“我可没时间陪你玩，我得找工作了。”

“都有些什么工作，说来听听？”

伊丽莎白又翻了翻工作申请表，“很多啊，安保、警察、消防员……”

“真是很符合你的个性，男人婆。”

伊丽莎白回了他一个“再见”的表情。过了一会儿她又收到基尔伯特的短信：“我觉得警察比较适合你。”

“为什么？”

基尔伯特懒得解释，“适合就适合，哪有那么多为什么。”

“你该不会是觉得我当警察也得训练，所以还有能力陪你打一架吧？”

基尔伯特不回复了，伊丽莎白于是接着发：“你怎么心里只有训练！即使你是一个训练官这也太夸张了吧！”但放下手机后，她看着几张花花绿绿的表格想了想，还是抽出了警校的申请表，开始往上填个人资料。过了一周她就接到了录取的电话。她给基尔伯特发短信：“我被警校录取了。”

“酷，哪个警种？”

“侦查。”

基尔伯特这下过了很久才回复，“那和你之前的工作差不多嘛。你可别因为同级生们的三脚猫功夫而自满啊。你不在的时候我可是变得更强了，改天约一场。”

“你简直是絮絮叨叨的老妈子，比我妈还啰嗦。”

伊丽莎白的退伍生活逐渐走上正轨。她白天在警校上课、训练，晚上回家后读书、写作业，然后睡前和给她发短信的基尔伯特闲聊两句。基尔伯特总是热心地关注她的训练进展，像是伊丽莎白还在军队里时一般，唠唠叨叨地给她提各种意见，最后总是不忘让她有空回来。她也向他说生活里的其他事情，比如她和同学交上了朋友，她找了房子从父母家里搬了出去，如果她没受伤的话她现在的训练官水平肯定没有她强。

一个愿意听你讲废话的人总是让你感到自己在世界上还有归属，虽然这个听你讲废话的人自己也很多冒着傻气的废话。而当你也愿意听他讲废话的时候，你们就是两个傻子对上了。这是伊丽莎白很久之后才明白的一个道理。

两个月后，伊丽莎白接到了弗朗索瓦丝的电话。“嗨，伊丽莎白，”弗朗索瓦丝说，“是我。我打电话只是发现你之前住院的时候落了点东西在我这。你是想我送过去还是你来基地取？”

“我……我来基地取吧，”伊丽莎白说。

弗朗索瓦丝给她预约了下一周的许可证。在第二周的周一，她一早就来到了基地门口。基地门口的警卫竟然还记得她。她通过了人脸与步态识别认证和瞳孔扫描后，警卫递给她一张临时的通行卡，还同她打招呼。她快步走过熟悉的道路，看着身边经过的训练生们穿着训练服，想到一个多月前自己也是其中的一员，瞬间有些感慨。她走到了医疗室，用手中的临时卡刷开了门，但令她惊奇的是，门里坐着的不是弗朗索瓦丝，而是基尔伯特。

“有兴趣打一架吗，”基尔伯特给她一副AR眼镜。

“……我只是回来取点东西。弗朗索瓦丝呢？”

“她去查房了。反正你也有时间，”基尔伯特站了起来，拉着她的手腕就往外走，“看看你最近有没有退步。”

伊丽莎白被他拉到了熟悉的训练场里。她戴上了AR眼镜，“比什么？”

“不如就一对一吧，不搞虚的。”

“没问题，”伊丽莎白刚说完，眼前的训练场瞬间变成了一个擂台。她和基尔伯特各站在擂台的一个角落，虚拟裁判在一旁举手示意。眼镜上出现三行字：“一对一格斗挑战，限时十五分钟。胜利条件：将对方击倒在地五秒。失败条件：被对方击倒在地五秒。”

“挑战开始。”

伊丽莎白没有贸然出击。她和基尔伯特举着双拳在防御姿态，绕着擂台走了两圈。他们都在等对方出破绽。伊丽莎白知道基尔伯特是急性子，于是她耐着性子等基尔伯特先出击。没想到基尔伯特也同样沉下心来和她绕。

观察，等待，这是侦察兵的第一要义。她看到AR眼镜里面显示时间已经过了四分钟。此时基尔伯特似乎稍微分神了一下，防御的左肘似乎松开了一点。伊丽莎白立刻抓住了这个机会。她一步冲上前去，正打算攻击基尔伯特的下腹，右拳刚出手就被基尔伯特抓住了右腕。刚刚原来是个假动作。她有些急了，反手抓住了基尔伯特的右腕，同时用右腿一扫，卸掉基尔伯特的力量并且把他绊倒，重新占回优势。基尔伯特立刻从地上爬了起来，又恢复了原来的防御姿态。

“你现在假动作用得很好了，”伊丽莎白说。

“哈，你是要通过和我聊天的办法让我分心吗？”基尔伯特说，“我可不会上当。”距离训练结束还有十分钟。伊丽莎白接着说：“你最近过得怎么样，有遇到什么好苗子吗？”

“好苗子有，但和你一样的没有。”

“这就是为什么你老是给我发短信？”

“呃……”基尔伯特沉默了一小下，“不行吗——操！”伊丽莎白抓住了他分神的一瞬间又一次发起了攻击。这下她直直地冲向基尔伯特，右肘一下夹住了基尔伯特的脖子，转身，屈膝，弓腰，低头，一个过背摔一气呵成。然后她立刻压在基尔伯特身上，反扣他的手臂，让基尔伯特没法爬起来。裁判在旁边倒计时数了五秒，眼镜上出现了“训练结束，胜利者：伊丽莎白·海德薇莉”几行字，伊丽莎白才站起身来把基尔伯特放开。

“你你你怎么这么狡诈，”基尔伯特说，“不服，再来！”

“我们不必非得这样，”伊丽莎白摘下眼镜，“如果你想见我的话，周末放假就直接约我。”

3

> “我们应当改变人本位的世界观。人机交互的主流研究关注人对于机器的情感与态度，但忽略了机器本身对于自我和世界的认知。换句话说，除了人类体验，机器人本身的情感体验也值得我们关注。”
> 
> **2044年10月2日，辛西娅·霍夫曼，S大学计算机系人机交互与智能情感实验室负责人**

基尔伯特的假期不多，但他真的像伊丽莎白说的那样，一到假期就约她出门。普通的人约会会在电影院、博物馆和咖啡厅。而基尔伯特和伊丽莎白不是。他们去拳击馆，有时会自己上场练一练，有时只是坐在台下讨论。他们去登山，基尔伯特总是要和伊丽莎白比赛，最后两个人都大步流星地往山上走，引得别的登山者侧目。他们去冲浪，在阳光照射下伊丽莎白才发现基尔伯特原来这么白，似乎永远也晒不黑。

然而在伊丽莎白和基尔伯特的第五次约会过后，一个不速之客找上了门。那天伊丽莎白刚从警校下课，她刚出门就有人拦住了她：“是伊丽莎白·海德薇莉小姐吗？”

她警惕地看了对方一眼：“你是谁？”

“我是军队机器人研究所的负责人，”对方递上一张名片，又出示了军官证，“斯蒂芬·弗莱德曼。”伊丽莎白瞄了一眼，都是真的。她怀疑地问：“好吧，弗莱德曼博士，你找我有什么事？”

“说来有点复杂，我们不如找个地方细谈。”

他们在警校附近的咖啡guan坐下。伊丽莎白好奇地问：“机器人研究所找我有什么事？”

弗莱德曼说，“海德薇莉小姐，我接下来要说的事情请你不要声张，因为我要告诉你的事情属于机密。”

“也许你不应该把机密告诉一个普通民众。”

“我也不想的，”弗莱德曼推了推眼镜，“不过我非常需要你的意见，因此不得不稍微违反一下保密原则。我相信你是一个信得过的人。”

“好吧，到底是什么事情？”

“你应当知道军方在2044年的时候启动了机器人训练官研究项目吧？”

伊丽莎白点了点头。弗莱德曼接着说：“其实这个项目早在2042年的时候，也就是完全类人机器人刚研发出来的时候就开始了，只不过只是在研究所里试用，没有投入实际训练。2044年公布的时候，我们的产品已经相当成熟，所以在这个时候，我们决定在特种部队训练里面试用。海德薇莉小姐，你应该明白我的意思。”

伊丽莎白咬着下嘴唇，“你的意思是……基尔伯特其实是机器人？”弗莱德曼点了点头，“很抱歉，为了检验我们的类人训练官能否完全适应与人的交互，我们没有告诉任何人他的身份，即使他自己也是刚刚才知道。”

“……好的，我明白了，”伊丽莎白站起身，“如果没有别的事情我先走了。”

“请留步，海德薇莉小姐。我来找你谈的是另一件事情。我们一直在监控着基尔伯特·贝什米特的脑神经网络参数。我们发现有一天，参数忽然变得很不稳定，而且很多神经元被封闭了，但我们一直没排查出原因。直到有一天，我们发现这个异常波动消失了，而且神经元被重新激活。我们排查了那段时间整个基地里的变化，发现发生的特殊事件就只有你退役和你回到基地两件事。”

“……所以？”

“我知道这是一个有点无理的请求，但我希望你能够帮助我们进行研究。这种第一手资料非常难得。”

伊丽莎白有点生气了：“不，我拒绝。你这是把他的感情当儿戏。”

“他没有感情，”弗莱德曼说，“他对你的关注只不过因为被预设了‘对强者要更多关注’的程序而已。他后来主动联系你，也只是因为管理系统忘记把你退役的信息登记上去了。别忘了，他和我们不一样。”

伊丽莎白没说话。冷静，观察，这是存活的唯一方式。她没有站起来，只是直直地盯着弗莱德曼看，似乎想要把对方看透。弗莱德曼被她盯得有些不安，眼前这个有些固执的女人让他有些不知所措。

“不愧是最强的侦察兵，”他说，“我的希望是，基尔伯特回到研究所。我希望我们能采集一点他和你见面和分开时的数据。”

“我拒绝。”

“但这是我们难得能够理解类人智能的机会。”

“他知道自己是机器人了吗？”

“是的，我们刚刚告诉了他，”弗莱德曼苦笑了一声，“他很抗拒。我们不得不把他出厂时留下的所有资料给他看，甚至给他扫了X光，他才相信。”

伊丽莎白站起身，“那你现在一定可以理解我的想法了，”然后她头也不回地走出了咖啡馆。

4

> 即使脑神经网络模型初始参数相同，在重症监护室服务十周的类人机器人与在普通病房服务十周的类人机器人相比，模型参数方差与人格测试结果差异更大，并在大五人格测试中显示出了更高的尽责性、亲和性，同时也有更高的情绪不稳定性。
> 
> **2045年2月28日，《不同医疗应用环境下医疗类人机器人的人格差异与稳定性》，国际类人机器人与人工智能会议，洛杉矶**

伊丽莎白·海德薇莉的首次恋爱，对象为机器人。这种在小说里面经常出现的桥段成了真。

伊丽莎白回到家的时候，盯着手机发了会儿呆。今晚的手机也格外安静。她解锁，刷了刷社交网络，看着别人发的一条条普通的日常，和恋人一起吃晚餐，一起看电影，一起在商业街挑选圣诞礼物。她苦笑了一下，他们的关系甚至还没能确定。她切换到了信息，给基尔伯特发了一条短信：“你今晚怎么不叫我出去了？”

基尔伯特首次没有回复她。她又发了一条：“我想和你谈谈。”

她头一次讨厌自己的手机这么安静。于是她干脆关机，爬到了床上躺下，灯也没关。她闭上了眼睛，被欺骗的感觉才终于浮了上来。去他的弗莱德曼，去他的机器人所，去他的军队。她试图去想点别的事情，开始反思今天警校训练课里的一对一格斗。然后她发现她没法不想基尔伯特，她甚至脑海里自动出现了基尔伯特的声音：“你这个摔还差一点，要是对方反应快一点你就会被他反制住了。”

她又坐起来，拿起手机开始搜索：机器人会有感情吗？令她惊讶的是，相关的讨论并不少——尽管很多都是关于“机器人拥有感情之后毁灭人类”的末世预言或者“性/爱机器人”的广告。在她心烦意乱的时候她忽然看见弗朗索瓦丝给她发了条消息：“我听说了。你需要谈谈吗？”

“不用了，我很好，”伊丽莎白回复。然后她掏出名片，给弗莱德曼打了电话：“弗莱德曼博士，我没有答应你的条件，但我想先和基尔伯特见一面。”

弗莱德曼爽快地答应替她转告基尔伯特。这反倒让伊丽莎白又感到有些退缩。但没过两分钟之后更令她生气的事情发生了：弗莱德曼告诉她基尔伯特不想见她。

事实上基尔伯特不想见任何人。他还没从知道自己真实身份的震惊中恢复过来。尽管机器人研究所同意让他先留在特种部队基地里，但他原来的训练任务都被取消了。他一个人坐在房间里锤了一下墙壁。

他早该发现的。比别的人都多的资料数据，比别的人都强的记忆力，比别的人都快的技术进步，还有时常被提醒的普通社交礼仪的缺失（很不爽，但不得不承认）。他很愤怒（如果他也有愤怒这种情感的话），这是赤裸裸的欺骗（但问题来了，告诉机器人他是人类算是什么罪过？以前有人干过这种事情吗？）。

他的手机响了。他拿起来一看，是伊丽莎白：“你今晚怎么不叫我出去了？”他盯着输入框看了几秒钟，然后把手机扔到了床上。没想到手机又响了，他看着亮起的屏幕，又爬到床上捡回手机，发现还是伊丽莎白：“我想和你谈谈。”

谈什么谈啊，这个傻女人！你被骗了！他感觉自己似乎更加生气了（再说一遍，如果他也有生气这种感觉的话）。这个在训练里总是固执得不肯认输，甚至会耍赖来赢他的女人，真是一点都没变过。

正当他在思考自己该回复一些什么东西才能让她彻底死心时，一个电话打了过来，吓得他差点没抓住手机。他看了一眼，是弗莱德曼，不是伊丽莎白。他不知道自己此时的心情算是有些庆幸还是有些遗憾，但他还是接了电话，“干嘛？”

“海德薇莉小姐想见你。你没联系她？”

“我干嘛联系她？我联系她关你什么事？”

他听到弗莱德曼在电话那端咳了一声，“好吧，她想见你。你愿意见她吗？”

基尔伯特沉默了一会儿，然后说：“不，我不想见。你最好告诉她我这辈子都不想再见到她。”

“这种话对一位女士说还是太重了一点。”

“我们之间的事情不需要你插手。”

“好吧。别忘了，下周一我会来接你到机器人研究所，”弗莱德曼还没说完，基尔伯特就把电话挂了。

5

> 我无法控制自己的眼睛，忍不住要去看他，就像口干舌燥的人明知水里有毒却还要喝一样。我本来无意去爱他，我也曾努力的掐掉爱的萌芽，但当我又见到他时，心底的爱又复活了。
> 
> **1847年，《简·爱》，夏洛蒂·勃朗特**

基尔伯特走出特种部队基地时，看到弗莱德曼的车停在了马路对面。他很不爽地插着口袋在门口站了一会儿，直到那辆车摁了两下喇叭，才慢腾腾地过马路。他拉开后座，“不好意思，本大爷故意迟到了一小会儿——伊丽莎白？”

弗莱德曼坐在了驾驶座上，而伊丽莎白正坐在副驾驶座上。弗莱德曼说：“这位女士想见你，我觉得她的请求难以拒绝，所以我没告诉你她今天也会来。”

“是的，但这位女士的目的还不仅仅是见你，”伊丽莎白手中不知什么时候出现了一把袖珍手枪，抵在了弗莱德曼的腰间，“麻烦你举起双手，离开方向盘。”弗莱德曼感到后背忽然开始冒冷汗，他作为一个科研人员，可没试过被这么威胁过。于是他乖乖地听从了伊丽莎白的指示。

“你这他妈是在作死吗？”基尔伯特也愣了。

“基尔伯特，我问你，”伊丽莎白说，“你和我在一起的时候开心吗？”

“都这种时候了你还在说什么啊？你这可是犯罪了啊！”

“听着，基尔伯特，”伊丽莎白说，“我不知道你是怎么想的，但我给你选择。你可以跟他走，”她的手枪又戳了戳弗莱德曼的腰，“但他不会把你当人看。你也可以选择我们两个人偷偷溜走。就我们两个人。”

“你疯了，你绝对是疯了，”基尔伯特说，“你觉得我们两个人逃得掉吗！”

“我也觉得这不是什么理智做法，”弗莱德曼开始劝伊丽莎白，“这种情感是不真实的——”

“我觉得值得试试看，反正我们两个现在对于研究所来说可是不能随便毁掉的研究对象，”伊丽莎白看了弗莱德曼一眼，“你也听见了，他不在乎你是怎么想的。你甘心吗？”

基尔伯特仔细打量伊丽莎白，他看见伊丽莎白胸口别着一束橙色的小野花。它们现在已经被做成了干花，粘在了别针上。他再看着伊丽莎白狡黠的绿色眼睛。他想起他们训练的时候，伊丽莎白固执、聪明，从来不会放过他任何一个破绽。他想起伊丽莎白嘴上嫌弃但还是小心地把花夹在了书里。他想起伊丽莎白在短信里和他吐露的所有想法。他想起他们在基地里再次格斗时，伊丽莎白问他为什么老是给她发短信时自己脑袋宕机的感觉。他想起他们在拳击馆一起喝酒，在山顶的营地看漫天星空，在海边抱着帆板冲向海浪。

他预感到自己这一辈子（如果机器人也能有一辈子）注定会栽在这个女人手上了。

> 爱比杀人重罪更难隐藏；爱情的黑夜有中午的阳光。
> 
> **1602年，《第十二夜》，莎士比亚**


End file.
